hideandgokillfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:CassandraXrenee/The midnight man game
Im a christian and believe in God and all that good stuff. Although you might think, oh what a perfect little innocent girl. Haha no, no, no.. I was very interested in the midnight man game. I watched videos after videos, read websites after websitess, & etc. I tried to get some of my friends to play with me, because i know demons are real. And inviting him into my house is a very big deal. But they had more common sense and said no, and let me remind you they smoke and drink and all that so for them to say no should've been the point for me to say okay maybe i shouldnt do this. But no, i decided to still play the game.. It was a couple days ago, I had waited for my family to fall asleep. Keep in mind, with them not playing i put them at risk as well. I still went on with the game. 11:40 pm, I got all my supplies. wrote my name on the paper, got my drop of blood, candle, salt, etc. 11:55 pm rolled around, my heart raced as the time was closer for me to invite such a murderer into my home. Unable to see or hear him, and the only time you know where he's at is when he's already killing you... 11:58 pm, here i go, about to do my 22 knocks. Calculating the time precise to the second, and when it hit 11:59 i wait 10 seconds. Then i began my knocks, slow and steady, yet loud and hard. 12:00 AM.,the last knock was done. I went in blew out my candle, closed the door and entered again. I lit up my candle, looking up i see a quick glimps of a dead man and i jump backwards, the man is gone. Couldve been hallucinations, im not exactly sure. Now my house is not big so i dont have a big mansion to walk around, it's a normal size living space. So i paced the same room about 100 times it feels like. I have moments in my memories where i cant remember anything at all. It was only about 20 minutes in the game and i realized my candle was starting to dim, my candle is a cheap small one from target. I could not remember where i left the lighter, i walked around frantic and couldn't find it in such darkness. My candle, went out. Reaching for the salt in my back pocket i tried opening the lid, took me about 5 seconds and i had 5 seconds left to make a circle. I did so, but i was trapped in that circle till the end of the game. 1:30 AM, My legs are starting to shake, im tired and weak. I want to collapes and fall asleep, looking at my hand which turned cold, but i still couldn't see anything. My knees shook even worse, i had no choice but to fall, my hand which was freezing was outside of the circle. I pulled it back in quick and looked around as instinct, nothing to be seen. My vision was useless, my hearing and touch is all i have. My eyes became droopy just sitting there on the ground, i tried all i could to stay awake. I let my eyes sit for a few seconds, they didnt open back up... 2:05 AM, awoken at the sound of my dog barking i realized i had fallen asleep for a little while. I saw a little girl, in my kitchen. Playing with little barbie dolls, she was so real. I slowly crawled over, she didn't realize my presence. But as i sat and thought for a second, i knew she wasnt real. I knew i was hallucinating, he was killing me. Like i had read over and over, and i was completely alone. I couldn't do anything, my body was so floppy, i couldn't pick myself up. I was shaking and sweating like no tomorrow, i felt so sick, like i was throwing up my insides. My body felt so cold and my eyes were burning, tears now streaming down my face. So lost in the pain and torture, i lost my hearing. Sight and hearing, gone. I was so scared, but all i could think about was the pain. In that state i thought i was in hell, i thought i had already died and this was the torture the devil was providing. By this time i was so lost and in pain, i didnt know what time it was. When I rolled over and the little girl was gone. But two beautiful blue eyes store into mine, it was the only thing i could see. The only thing i focused on then, not knowing if it was good or bad. I felt safe looking at it, it brought me peace and hope. I couldn't feel the pain anymore, i wasn't shaking, i wasn't sweating, i wasn't cold. I could hear, I could see, I could walk. I got up and saw the time, 3:33 AM. He was gone. Im alive. Broke some rules. But im still alive, living, im here. I cried out of thankfulness. I couldn't be more happy to be alive, i ran to my room and onto my bed. Seeing the paper with my name and blood, i grabbed it and burned it. The candle? I crushed that and burried it in the woods behind my house. I checked on my family, all breathing and sleeping peacefully. My animals? They were laying on my bed waiting for me the entire time. I took a shower to clean off, i prayed for absolute forgiveness. I prayed to God how i was so thankful to be alive, and that he saved me. I went to bed, got up at 5 AM to get aroud for school. I was alive, i was me, i had survived the midnight man. BUT.., ONLY by Jesus Christ. Even if i sinned and played with the devil and his demons, he was there to save me. He loved me enough to save me. I have learned my lesson and i hope people read this and know that he loves you. And dont ever play this game. It''ll kill you, trust me. Thank you. '' Category:Blog posts